The Call' Alternative Ending
by StarFiveFire
Summary: Ezra seemed to be all too okay for my liking so I changed the ending to Season 2 Episode 13 'The Call' to what I thought things were heading. Ezra!Whump!Hurt!Suffocation Team!Angst Kanan!Hera!Chopper!Zeb!Sabine One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So I just watched the latest episode of SWR and I can't believe how exciting it was! - Here is my alternative version of events of season 2 episode 13 'The Call' with more Ezra whumpage!_**

 ** _I know, I know the reference to order 66 is not likely accurate to what happened but roll with it please!_**

* * *

As Sabine, Chopper and Kanan ran behind cover, blasting the enemy; Ezra found himself hypnotised by the beauty and wonder of the Purgills. They were truly special creatures, ones that Ezra felt connected to, like they knew each other through the force alone. He grinned moving from one part of the isle to the other as one gracefully dipped into the blue gas and emerged moments later; it wasn't until his comm buzzed with an angry "Specter 6 where's our cover!" that Ezra snapped out of the trance.

Running back to the blaster he stuttered out a "Sorry!" before taking fire once again. Seeing the _GHOST_ land as all was clear he felt relief until the next wave of guards came. He continued firing drawing the attention away from his teammates but onto himself. With no where to turn another blaster came dangerously close to him, pushing him off his blaster as it blew and eventually... over the edge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hera landed annoyed at the continuous fire, "I thought you said it was clear!" she yelled into the comm flipping the switch to open the back for Zeb to get out.

"I said temporarily!" Sabine announced through her own as she fired along side her Jedi leader.

Kanan, noticing two small ships coming their way to destroy the _GHOST,_ force jumped onto the _GHOST'_ s wing and released his light saber, preparing to deflect any oncoming blasts. As the yellow blasts began their descent Kanan quickly reacted, protecting their ship as well as he could, however the blast hit too hard and knocked him back slightly, losing his balance momentarily but went back to protecting his crew's escape. "Specter 6 where is our fire!" He yelled through the comm, with nothing but a static reply he repeated, "Specter 6?" Worry ceasing his voice as he looked over to where Ezra was posted - his Padawan missing in action. "Specter 6, where are you!" He called down the comm once more... Static.

* * *

His vision blurred in the electric blue gas, mind racing and panic setting in as he realized he wasn't able to catch his breath anymore. Sluggishly Ezra turned his head spotting his fallen helmet, reaching out one arm to try and grab it the helmet fell down the side of the platform he landed on - no, not platform, a Purgill. He felt himself falling but stopping as the Purgill turned halting his descent into the river of fuel below. Ezra found himself by the Purgill's eye, the creatures sorrowful gaze meeting his own fearful one. As the Purgill breathed, its eyes turned the same shade as the gas around, neon blue, the same colour reflecting in Ezra's own eyes. "I understand now," he struggled to speak, his breath completely vanquished, his vision fading, black and grey spots dancing around. "Help me..." He begged, but eventually passed out on the Purgill's body; darkness subdued.

* * *

"Where's Ezra!" Sabine yelled through the comm desperately needing backup.

Kanan grunted bringing his mind back to action. "He's down!" He announced finally before focusing back on the ships firing above. Using his saber to block another onslaught of attacks, he cut one of the wings off one of the fighters that came too close for comfort. "Zeb how's the fuel looking!"

Spinning his staff the Lasat grumbled before answering, "I can't get the last 2 barrels on, there's too much blocking!" he replied knocking another guard around the head and kicking them away.

Hera meanwhile used the ships cannons to fire at the second batch of fighters which came their way but her thoughts became interrupted as the leader of the mining station announced to her team; "Give up rebels! You're outgunned and outmanned! Surrender now and I might let you live!" The creature wickedly laughed watching the team struggle however was quick to stop speaking as the station seemed to rumble.

Sabine and Zeb tripped grabbing hold of the walls to keep balance as the shaking continued, Chopper gripping onto the ground in lock-mode, meanwhile Kanan balanced himself easily after a moments panic of what was happening. Suddenly from out of nowhere seemingly, Purgills filled the space around them, the creatures knocking the fighters out the sky and crumbling part of the station's building with ease. The team looked in awe as the leader of the mining station roared with annoyance, "These damned creatures! Kill them all!" He ordered his men before running down the side to grab one of the large blasters, however before he could turn the corner a Purgill blocked his path with its own sly grin, another coming from behind the man knocking him over the edge.

As the Purgills continued their work of destroying the station, Zeb quickly finished loading the last barrel of fuel aboard the _GHOST,_ "Kanan we gotta get outta 'ere!" He called through the comm as the crew quickly jumped into the den of the _GHOST._

At the captain's station Hera looked as one of the Purgills came directly toward them, "They're not just after the station!" She announced but gasped seeing what the creature had to bring. "Ezra!" she drew in a sharp breath seeing the blue tinge to his lips in his unconscious state.

"I see him," Kanan interrupted using the force to lift him from the Purgill with ease and toward his body. Exchanging a thankful glance with the creature he hurried his team inside the _GHOST_ before they took lift off. As the ship quickly moved away, the Purgills finished their work of destroying the station, enjoying the gas beneath with ease.

Aboard the _GHOST,_ panic and fear held as Kanan desperately tried to get his Padawan to breath again. As the compression sequence continued, Kanan desperately thought to the young one to breath, _breath!_ It felt as though it was only he and Ezra in that moment, it wasn't until Zeb returned with a oxygen mask and tank to match that Kanan remembered _he was on the GHOST, he was saving Ezra, this wasn't Order 66 - not again..._

Suddenly beneath his fingers he felt a jolt, a shudder, then a violent gasp for air as Ezra shot up, looking round wildly, disoriented. Sabine smiled at the sight as Zeb breathed relief, Kanan meanwhile was frozen momentarily before going over to his Padawan and holding his shoulder lightly, helping him lie back down before he collapsed backward. "You're okay, Ezra." He soothed.

In that moment Hera came into the room, Chopper now controlling the ship, and held her chest as she too breathed a sigh of relief. "He okay?" She questioned.

Leaning against Kanan, eyes half closed Ezra nodded in response grateful for the mask pumping wonderful oxygen into his body. He felt tingly all over, numb too but the tightness and weight in his chest had yet to vanish, the fatigue quickly took over and before he knew it sweet slumber overcame the teen.

Smiling at the youngest crew member Kanan shifted his arms and picked him up bridal style, the oxygen under his arm, "I'll take him to his room, the rest of you meet in the den." He ordered softly, being sure not to wake Ezra. Receiving a affirmative nod from each member he moved toward the steps up to the main cabins of the ship and to the room his Padawan shared with the Lasat.

As Kanan gently placed Ezra on Zeb's bunk, the bottom, the tank by his side, Ezra's mouth began moving, a whispered speech emitting, "They jus' wanted to gas... they're like ships... gas' fuel..." he explained tiredly.

Kanan smiled in return, "So the Purgill just wanted to breath in the gas so they had energy to travel?" He questioned. Ezra nodded in response falling back asleep, "Sleep well, young one." He grinned before leaving the room and meeting the rest of the team in the den.

After debriefing the team of what Ezra had shared, the crew all headed back to the front of the ship where Hera took controls once again and smiled at the sight of the Purgill as they gracefully circled the ship following its lead. "You know, I'd never thought I'd be able to forgive them but I suppose they do what they do as nature demands." Hera wondered to Kanan as he sat beside her.

He shared a smile looking at them move slightly ahead, "Life is a wonderful thing." He agreed kissing her forehead lightly.

Grimacing at the sight, "Get a room," Ezra playfully announced.

Sabine grinned wide, "Ezra, good to see you're awake," She commented, Zeb chuckling at the comment previous.

Kanan rolled his eyes with a playful grin upon his face, "Hey, looks like they want to say goodbye." He told the team looking through the window as the Purgill prepared themselves for warpspeed.

"Wait-" Hera began mouth agape, "It can't be!" She gasped at the Purgill shot off one by one.

Each member copied her face as they saw the Purgill disappear, "Woah." Zeb commented dumbly, "Those tales were true all along."

Nodding in agreement, Kanan turned to look at Hera, "So where to now?" He raised a brow, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"We follow the Purgills."

* * *

 ** _ANDDD end!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading my first story on this channel! I have a idea of doing Alphabet shorts for SWR and many other series so please look out for more!_**

 ** _\- B.R.O, StarFiveFire_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Bam! Surprise, I made a second ending! You wanted more troubles for Ezra, so here you go! Thank you_ DisneyandWildKrattfangirl** **_for providing some information! Here you go folks more Ezra whump, alternative to my alternative ending!_**

* * *

"Where's Ezra!" Sabine yelled through the comm desperately needing backup.

Kanan grunted bringing his mind back to action. "He's down!" He announced finally before focusing back on the ships firing above. Using his saber to block another onslaught of attacks, he cut one of the wings off one of the fighters that came too close for comfort. "Zeb how's the fuel looking!"

Spinning his staff the Lasat grumbled before answering, "I can't get the last 2 barrels on, there's too much blocking!" he replied knocking another guard around the head and kicking them away.

Hera meanwhile used the ships cannons to fire at the second batch of fighters which came their way but her thoughts became interrupted as the leader of the mining station announced to her team; "Give up rebels! You're outgunned and outmanned! Surrender now and I might let you live!" The creature wickedly laughed watching the team struggle however was quick to stop speaking as the station seemed to rumble.

Sabine and Zeb tripped grabbing hold of the walls to keep balance as the shaking continued, Chopper gripping onto the ground in lock-mode, meanwhile Kanan balanced himself easily after a moments panic of what was happening. Suddenly from out of nowhere seemingly, Purgills filled the space around them, the creatures knocking the fighters out the sky and crumbling part of the station's building with ease. The team looked in awe as the leader of the mining station roared with annoyance, "These damned creatures! Kill them all!" He ordered his men before running down the side to grab one of the large blasters, however before he could turn the corner a Purgill blocked his path with its own sly grin, another coming from behind the man knocking him over the edge.

As the Purgills continued their work of destroying the station, Zeb quickly finished loading the last barrel of fuel aboard the _GHOST,_ "Kanan we gotta get outta 'ere!" He called through the comm as the crew quickly jumped into the den of the _GHOST._

At the captain's station Hera looked as one of the Purgills came directly toward them, "They're not just after the station!" She announced but gasped seeing what the creature had to bring. "Ezra!" she drew in a sharp breath seeing the blue tinge to his lips in his unconscious state.

"I see him," Kanan interrupted using the force to lift him from the Purgill with ease and toward his body. Exchanging a thankful glance with the creature he hurried his team inside the _GHOST_ before they took lift off. As the ship quickly moved away, the Purgills finished their work of destroying the station, enjoying the gas beneath with ease.

Meanwhile aboard the ship, Ezra caught the breath of his entire team: his skin was pale as snow, lips tinged blue as well as his fingers and blood had a steady trail from the corner of his mouth but most importantly the fact that the teen wasn't breathing was what really took their minds away from reality. Kanan quickly acted, hurrying the teen into his arms bridal style and to the med-room. Laying him on the table he called for Hera who quickly moved him aside, felt the thready and fading pulse of Ezra, then dug out the ventilator and tube to match. Inserting the device and switching it on, Hera continued her work finding his temperature at 27.2 degrees Celsius, solemnly spoken she turned to Zeb, "Get me the Emergency Blankets, he's in a hypothermic state, needs to be warmed right away." she ordered before checking his blood pressure which read normal and for any open wounds. "The only damage physically are a few cracked ribs on his right side," she explained to the hovering crew mates as Zeb rushed back in with the activated heated towels laying them on the boy delicately. An I.V. drip was placed into his arm as well as a liquid which would warm him from the inside to out, his top long removed since the blankets arrived, as well as a heart monitor to his chest.

"Why does he need a heart monitor?" Sabine questioned worry coaxing her usually playful and steady voice.

Hera studied her for a moment before giving a small, motherly smile to calm the young woman, "It's just a precaution." She put simply, "We should have one person monitoring him at all times, the rest need to get some rest." She continued, "Zeb take first watch, if anything happens, anything changes call me right away. I need Sabine with me to get warpspeed back in action, the main components were hit earlier on." Noticing the fraught looks she sighed, "For now all we can do is take care of him until we get to a place with proper medical equipment. But he's stable currently and that's all that matters. Sabine, lets go." She lead the way, leaving Zeb and Kanan alone in the medical room hovering over the Jedi-in-training.

Zeb studied the tube which was going down Ezra's throat, couldn't help but be afraid that the kid wouldn't wake up... he pushed those thoughts aside as he pulled up a chair and took place in it. "Well, are ya gonna stand around there all day or you gonna pull one up as well?" He questioned the motionless Jedi. After moments had passed and not hearing any change in Kanan nor a reply he turned his head and faced him with a eyebrow raised taking a breath to make some witty comment before he noticed, "Kanan?" He asked standing and kneeling to face him, the man was practically frozen both in place and to the touch, skin pale- ' _he's in shock_ ' Zeb suddenly thought before leading him to the chair and sitting him down. Grabbing a spare blanket he through it over him before pulling another chair from the pile in the corner and taking seat again in front of both Ezra and Kanan. "Kanan, eh?" He tried gently tapping his face, happy to see a response. "Kanan. The kid'll be fine. You gotta calm down and-"

Ezra's body started to shiver, violently. As the blankets did their work as well as the liquid and brought him from a dangerously freezing place, his body wasn't responding well to the change in degree. His body lurched and unconsciously his arms slung around as if trying to find the enemy, his hand accidentally knocking the tube in him causing the tube to break from the ventilator and bash against the side of his throat. As the air supply was abruptly cut off his body once again began to shut down, oxygen levels dropping to nothing just as Hera was able to barge through and reattach and re-place the tube allowing the supply of air to flow once again. Fearing the question ' _why isn't he breathing on his own yet? It's close to an hour now... there was no physical damage stopping him -'_ Turning sharply to face her team mate she spoke, "Kanan, love, " grasping his weary attention she hesitated noticing the paleness of her love but continued regardless, "Can you try to connect to his mind using the force?" Hera took a step closer, strong eyes meeting Kanan's hazy ones.

He cleared his throat mumbling a "I'll try," before approaching Ezra on unsteady legs, staring down at the boy who he loved as a son, before grasping his hand and kneeling to focus. Inside his mind he felt as though he was floating trying to connect with him. The boy was as if miles away, he tried squeezing his hand just to make sure it was really him there that he was holding, that he wasn't gone suddenly. A pulse from the force re-focused his line to trying to connect to Ezra's mind, once he did he was... confused, but not surprised. In Ezra's mind everything was foggy, a mist of pain and confusion clouded all, he felt the same as Ezra did in his unconscious state - nothingness. It was numbing his brain, the abyss which had coated Ezra's own; Kanan searched within and eventually found the core of Ezra. He looked young, younger than normal anyway, like life in his head was on a standstill - comatose even. The monochrome environment became dreary, "Ezra?" Kanan spoke his voice echoing, bouncing off the walls in his mind. "Ezra?" He tried again, this time stepping toward him.

Ezra was in a ball on the ground, curled up in fetal position, his voice no more than a whisper when he asked his friend, "Where am I?" His voice shook from exhaustion and loss, fear once again being a looming word.

Kanan took another step, "You're unconscious aboard the _GHOST,_ kid. This is your mind, your force." He tried to explain, kneeling down beside him.

Frightful blue eyes steadily made out the shape of Kanan, looking into his brown orbs, "Why am I unconscious, Kanan? What happened?" He felt to tired to move but forced himself to adjust himself onto his back, "Why am I tired... and, heavy?" He frowned unsure of everything.

Clearing his throat and sitting cross legged Kanan explained, "During our mission of stealing the fuel barrels you fell off the platform into the gas, the Purgills saved you and brought you back but you haven't woken up yet... it's probably close to an hour. And that weight, that's because you're not breathing properly. It should clear up soon but we need you to try to respond outside, that's why I'm here. To make sure you're responding inside." He offered a smile, short lasting but there.

Ezra returned the grin and slowly sat up, it took a few minutes but eventually he was up, quickly slouching again but with Kanan's assistance and being able to lean on his shoulder Ezra nodded, "I don't know how long the 'outside' me will take but I hope it's soon. The weights been lifted sorta... I'll be okay. Really." He smirked, "Aren't I always?" He smugly announced.

"Tch," Kanan let out a breathy laugh, "Say that to your scar." He raised a brow gesturing to his cheek before smiling sincerely. "I can't stay much longer, Ezra. But you'll wake up soon. Everyone's waiting." He ruffled his hair, Ezra moving from his shoulder and sitting cross legged up right on his own now.

"Eh, five more minutes, right?" Ezra chuckled as Kanan left.

Opening his eyes he gasped. Pins and needles jabbing at his legs and a frown on his face he moved slowly with the help of Zeb onto the nearest chair. "Woah there mate," Zeb began, "You were in that position for 4 hours!" He exclaimed. "We're nearly at the planet with the allied hospital, are you okay?" Zeb questioned leaning in close.

Kanan shook his head wide-eyed, "Did you just say 4 hours? How? It was just minutes!" Shocked to the core he glanced between Ezra and Zeb, back to Ezra where he sees his tube had not been replaced with a mask. Mouth agape he thought back to when Ezra mentioned the weight in his body being lifted, "Zeb... When was the tube removed?" Glancing to his friend he awaited the reply.

"Hour and a half ago, mate." He said softly, "We tried to snap you out of the state you were in to explain things were improving but you weren't having it. Ya didn't budge."

Clearing his throat, rubbing his knee where he had knelt, he shut his eyes briefly before continuing, "How long until we land?"

Zeb glanced to the clock then back to Ezra before locking eyes with Kanan, "20 more minutes," his gruff voice announced softly.

And with that the minutes past painfully. Ezra didn't stir, his chest raising and dropping calmly as if to a slow silent beat as it kept perfectly in time. Kanan stared helpless at him, looking at the kid and noticing just how young he really was; though with his scar age was added it also made it blindingly obvious how dangerous this line of work would be, he wondered if it was a line he was comfortable allowing Ezra to continue down... Knowing however it was too late for him to be free and have a normal life. It was too late for any of them.

As the 20 minutes passed slow, no changes happened. Ezra hadn't moved, nor did Kanan or Zeb, silently watching him as they landed. Kanan activated the gurney's hover system and began to transport him through the ship Zeb moving the ventilator along with them. By the ship's doors Hera waited with Sabine, the girls having explained the accident previous and the status of their crew member. Just outside waiting were a doctor and couple of nurses who instantly wheeled Ezra off, whizzing him through the wards into the care unit. A third nurse, Dane, approached the team and explained what would happen - how Ezra would be checked for how much exposure and depending on the gas and gas amount in his system, they would go from there to decide on the best route of fixing the teen.

45 minutes passed in the waiting room, Hera had Chopper move the ship into the secret Rebel camp nearby and had him wait on board, so with only Ezra to focus on they impatiently tapped their fingers or paced the floors waiting news on their team mate. Another 15 minutes passed and there was no word - unless it came from Zeb's mouth that is. "We've been 'ere an hour! How long does it take to check for exposure and 'fix it'?" He grumbled loudly gaining a glare from a passing nurse.

Looking to Zeb, Sabine then faced Hera, "Does it mean it was serious? I mean, it _has_ been an hour already and we haven't had any word?" She questioned, her eyes glistened with worry.

Gently Hera put her arm round Sabine's shoulder in comfort, "I don't know. We'll get word any minute, I'm sure." She cooed.

Kanan sighing before approaching the counter for the 4th time this hour, "Excuse me-"

Before Kanan could finish his sentence, Dane returned announcing "Hutt family?" Kanan and his crew turned to face him right away, quickly following his lead to the private room, Dane explained, "His doctors waiting in the room, but he's awake. His doctor will explain everything in there." He explained with a light smile opening the door for them. The team all flooded in instantly surrounding his bed, the lad already asleep.

Doctor Newman stood greeting them with a smile, "He'll be fine, don't worry. Morphine finally kicked in, but he was really trying to keep up for you all. The gas has been removed but he may still experience the side effects for a few days, blood work came out clean, we'll keep him overnight for observation just so we know his lungs have cleared 100%." He explained.

Kanan and Hera both stood with a smile to him, Sabine and Zeb grinning from his bedside. "Thank you, Dr. Newman. And thanks for doing it on short notice."Hera expressed fondly having organised this all under the radar.

With that and a nod of 'you're welcome' the doctor left leaving just the _GHOST_ crew surrounding the teen's bedside, Sabine running a hand through his hair, Hera holding one hand, Zeb leaning into his chair with his hand by his pillow and Kanan sat on the end by his feet taking it all in.

* * *

As the clocked turned to the 1 am marked, no one had moved from their spot: Kanan's head rested by Ezra's feet as his body was perched on a uncomfortable plastic chair, Zeb's head rested in his folded arms by Ezra's pillow, Sabine had her hand around the back of his pillows, a blanket half-heartedly thrown over her as her head rested on the wall, and Hera still gripped his hand fondly even in sleep as she too rested with her head by his feet. Slowly, groggily Ezra began to stir, not enough to awake the exhausted crew but enough to become coherent of where he was, ideas of what had happened. Dizziness quickly subdued him as he tried to turn his head, wincing and voting against it he froze in place and sighed deeply, noticing for the first time the nasal tubes which were providing wonderfully fresh air into his tired and aching body. Frowning before releasing a soft cough quickly changed into heavy and harsh wet ones, alerting the entire crew; he coughed hard into his free hand and hated the shattering movement it caused as the dizziness became overwhelming and he groaned holding his head. Faintly he heard the muffled calls of his friends - his family, asking if he was okay or needed a nurse, but the coughs continued and speech became impossible. What he really wanted was quiet, and some water...

As Ezra awoke the team with his coughing fit, Zeb automatically hit the call button, Sabine meanwhile helped him sit up and rubbed his back gently as he coughed. As the coughing passed, his vision cleared from the unshed tears which appeared from the wrecking coughs; looking round at his team he smiled weakly wanting to make some sort of funny remark at how they all look, Kanan stopped him with a smile, "Welcome back." He breathed, patting his leg lightly.

Looking directly at him for a moment as his breathing calmed, he croaked "What happened?" before being offered an ice chip from Hera to suck on.

"What happened was you fell into the gas and nearly died!" Sabine exclaimed.

Giving a sly grin he offered a 'sorry', before Hera continued, "You didn't wake up on the _GHOST_ so we brought you here, a friend of the fleet runs the hospital, all out of the books." She smiled softly at him, calming him with her words. Ezra could barely hold his eyes open as she spoke, but he hung on just enough.

"Get some rest, kid." Kanan ruffled his hair and before he knew it, Ezra was welcomed by sweet darkness.

* * *

The morning which followed Ezra awoke at 7:44 am, seeing only Kanan in the room, asleep in the chair beside him, a hand resting on his own. The morning sun welcomed and warmed the room, lighting the white walls with an orange tint, Ezra sat up slowly, hissing to himself as he felt dizziness knock his head sideways, his vision betraying him. Quickly following however he felt a warm, square hand on his back, helping him sit up, uttering softly next to him. As the lightheaded-ness passed Ezra peered over to Kanan again, "Morning." Kanan welcomed, his voice livening up the silent room.

Ezra felt his muscles ache, complaining against the movement, and nausea begin to build in the depths of his stomach, "Mrn'ng" he murmured, trying to keep the saliva building in his mouth at bay, calming his stomach before the bile could rise.

But it did rise.

Kanan on instinct grabbed the bucket and brought it under his chin as Ezra expelled. He gagged and coughed until seemingly nothing remained except dry heaves, trying to push something out, he was in unforgiving pain as his muscles twisted and strained trying to expel more. Kanan whispered softly to him, calming him meanwhile with the force to get his breathing under control. Moments after did Dr. Newman enter the room looking panicked with Hera and Zeb following.

"What's going on?" Hera demanded looking at the shaking teen, the stench of sick coating the room.

Looking round, Kanan holding Ezra with one arm, "He was sick... what's going on with you-"

"You have to leave," Newman interrupted, "The Empire are doing a sudden _unplanned_ inspection of our facility, I have a feeling someone tipped them off, it's not safe anymore." His voice no longer cool and calm, but ruined with worry for the Rebel's safety. "I will give you any supplies you will need but you must be gone within half an hour." He ordered.

Hera and Zeb having already been told of their situation hurried to Ezra's bedside where they began collecting their things and used comms to contact Sabine, Hera and Sabine discussed a meeting area whilst Zeb sorted the supplies required with the Doctor. Kanan carried Ezra bridal style bringing the Padawan with Hera to the rendezvous point.

For Ezra time went in a blur, his head was spinning and all he could do was desperately cling to Kanan. Normally he'd be mortified simply being carried but right now everything hurt too much and he felt so _off_ that all he could do at this point was pray for some comfort, comfort which Kanan provided.  
He was a father to Ezra at this point, being with him for nearly 2 years, he was in a big family with Kanan at the center.  
As they ran through to the _GHOST_ he felt the nausea begin to build again, everything was moving too fast, there were too many sounds and lights, he didnt know up from down and _God_ did he hate it. As he felt his stomach acid burn in his throat, his breathing hitched and he hiccuped to hold back the stubborn tears. It was too much.

Kanan held the boy closer noticing the distress, reminding him that they would be good in just 2 more minutes, but knew that his words were falling on deaf ears. As he raced down the halls, he nearly kicked open the fire exit doors to the closed off field where he saw the _GHOST_ coming in from a distance. Looking at the high fence, he waited for Hera to catch up, handing her Ezra before swiftly using his lightsaber to cut a passage through the wiring. "This way, quickly." He ordered waving his arms for Sabine to land, allowing Hera and Ezra aboard before hurrying back to find Zeb, helping him bring the cargo on board. Less than five minutes later, the team was all on and the ship was long gone away in space. Hera had laid Ezra comfortably in his room, keeping a bucket by his side in case the dry heaves developed into vomit, she stoked his hair as he slept once again.

The door hissed open alerting Hera that she could only assume was Kanan checking on things, but as Zeb welcomed her on a spare chair in the room she smiled slightly surprised, "How's he holdin' up?" He asked, his voice as gruff as usual, if not slightly quieter.

She smiled, "He'll be fine, I spoke with Dr Newman earlier, he said throwing up would be expected, as well as dizziness and muscle cramps." She looked over at him, "You okay to look after him as I go take over the ship?" She questioned, her motherly tone shining through, stroking his hair one last time before standing to leave. Zeb nodded moving closer to his side in the chair as she left their small bed space.

Zeb looked over him, noticing a slight shiver run through him he realized and quickly got the green blanket from his bed to lay it on the youngest crew member. "Geez, kid..." he sighed studying the lax face. Despite their difference Zeb felt as though they were truly brothers, he was responsible whenever he got hurt or sick and this time... he knew it wasn't his fault but there was still some guilt.

"Th'nks, Zeb" Ezra breathed, voice thick with sleep, his electric eyes shut, mouth hidden by the green covering.

Zeb chuckled lightly, "Anytime, kid."

* * *

The days following went quick and soon everyone on the _GHOST_ were back to normal, Ezra was, given still had a few aches if he moved too much, pretty much back to normal. Currently they were in warp speed heading toward their new mission's destination, Hera and Zeb in the front of the ship, Sabine painting in her room and Kanan and Ezra meditating in the kitchen space.

"You sure you're ready for this mission?" Kanan asked for the umpteenth time that hour.

Sighing with exasperation Ezra opened one eye looking his way, "I am _sure_." He tried.

Kanan opened his eyes and studied the Padawan for a moment, before speaking "You're not hiding anything from me? No dizziness, nausea? No-"

Ezra pouted angrily, "I am perfectly fine!" He groaned annoyed now.

Kanan couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, "Okay, okay!" He gave up smiling looking at the kid.

Certainly everything was going to be all right.


End file.
